


Out of order

by Whovian_Overload



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Overload/pseuds/Whovian_Overload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets pissed at the Doctor for something he hasn't done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of order

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from Abstert.

The Doctor strolled around the console room, flipping a lever now and then. He was in a very content mood. He always was after River had visited. He sat down in the pilot's chair. He couldn’t help but grin as he thought back to what had previously gone on that day, when he heard the door slam open.

He jumped up from his seat, surprised by the noise, to see an angry looking River storm towards him.

“Back so soon?” That comment was met with a slap to the face. “Ow!” He rubbed his now red cheek. “What was that for!?”

“That was for being a complete ass!” She yelled at him, obviously wanting to slap him again.

“What? What did I do?” He was still clueless.

Ignoring his comment, she continues her rant. “You’d think someone as thick as you would know not to do that. Honestly, you’re doing a very good job of making me want to strangle you!” She huffed hands on her hips.

“River, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“My vortex manipulator.” She held her wrist out for him to see. The device was strapped there, but it was clearly non functional. “YOU disabled it. I can see why you’d do it to Jack, but me? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Er.. I haven’t done that yet.” He fiddled nervously with his bowtie.

“I don’t care. FIX IT!” She snapped.

He fumbled a little as he got out his sonic, pointing it the the vortex manipulator.

She smirked a bit. “Thank you, sweetie. But I swear to god, if you ever try anything like that again, there’s no telling what I might do to you.”

“Promise I won’t. Cross my hearts.” He drew two X’s with his finger on his chest.

She shook her head, finding him ridiculous, before disappearing with the press of a few buttons.

He exhaled, and looked around the now empty room. He still didn’t fully understand what just happened, but he supposed next time he saw her that he’d have to disable her vortex manipulator.


End file.
